Within Deeds
by eye of the divine
Summary: Written before the release of the 2nd Thor film, this drabble was inspired by the trailer. Constructive critiques are always welcome.


_"What is your name child?"_

_"I have no name sir, I was never given one...Völur will suffice."_

_"That is a title, not a name little one."_

_"Yes, but it is all I have..."_

The tugging sensation could no longer be ignored, it was insistent with no reprieve or sense of remorse. She moved to find somewhere more private than a shared dressing room, but before she could she was gone, her curse was absorbed into the void before dragging her bodily after it. The weightlessness was a disconcerting effect but one she knew would pass when she reached her destination.

There was no air, all she could do was grip tighter to what she was holding and hope the landing did not break it. Her thoughts raced as she held her breath. Why were they summoning her? And from where? Time would tell she supposed. Internally, she chuckled at that thought. Time indeed.

The landing was never gentle. Her body collided with a mute thud against the hard, smooth flooring while she hugged the case she held protectively to prevent damage. Her head and back ached dully as she sat upright. Her change of position did not make much of a difference; she was, after all, blind.

"Where am I?" She asked bluntly, knowing full well whom had summoned her to the realm of the gods. No one else could pluck her from one place and dump her in another.

"The meeting chamber. Völur, are you well?" She instantly recognised Thor's heavily accented voice and the concern it had laced within it.

"I am fine, don't fuss." She could feel his large hand on her shoulder. Völur stood swiftly, declining the god's assistance to stand but needing it to find her way to the table.

She could see the souls of the others but it was the only source of sight she had now. They were bright and golden, each containing a fleck of other colouring; and this was how she had distinguished each member of the Aesir tribe. Völur could still remember colours, since she had her eyes until she was five, though it made the process of relearning to live difficult and frustrating at times.

"So, why have I been summoned? I was quite enjoying my holiday." The tone of her voice informed them of the seer's displeasure. She placed the case she carried on the table carefully but none of the Aesir noticed her groping fingers as she felt for its location beforehand.

"What are you wearing? You look like you belong on Midgard." She recognised the voice as belonging to Frigg. Völur did not turn to face her, there was little point in doing so.

"Well, I wished to blend in. Little point in making a scene for them to panic over." Her fingertip trailed along the hem of her shorts, feeling where they ended just before her knees. The material was roughly woven but adequate for the purpose.

They could not fault her for such a thing, except for Frigg; however, she made no effort to change her appearance. She could have, but Völur took a great amount of pleasure in irking her mother-in-law. There was no love between them, and her attitude to her husband had not endeared much affection. There was a palpable silence amid the two immortals, until Thor coughed slightly and filled it.

"Loki has been imprisoned, we are holding this counsel to decide his fate, Völur." He paused to watch her reaction, but she gave him nothing.

"You wish to destroy him..." She knew, she had already seen it long ago. "But you will not." She added after a moment.

"You do not govern our decision." Odin boomed out interrupting her mid-sentence. His anger rose up at the assumptions she made.

"Oh, but I do." Odin watched Völur keenly as she retorted. He did not like the mirth on her expression, it reminded him much of his adopted son. The god had not realised his folly in marrying her to him until now.

Völur's face was sharp and angular, and her smirk only amplified this further. What was left of her eyes were bound behind a white cloth which had been woven into the braid of her black hair, pulled taut over her face. This of course was only for the benefit of others, many were disconcerted by her lack of eyes.

_It felt like years ago when she had met him for the first time. She was mortal then. Newly blinded and lost, she had slipped into Asgard without realising. Loki had found her groping blindly through the gardens, blood still trickling down her cheeks, but she had not cried out in pain._

_Loki's hands were cold against her small arm. He had been an adolescent at the time but he had seemed like a giant even then. She had clung to his leg, fear clouding her mind as she babbled._

_"The voice said I should do it and now I'm lost!" If Völur could have she would have wept but all she could do was bleed._

_"Are you insane?" He had asked her with a palpable tone of curiosity._

_"No, I see more clearly, the visions are so clear." She calmed hearing him speak, his voice was soothing to her, he seemed kind in a distant kind of way. She had also recognised his voice, and knew through the gift what he looked like. _

_Loki's fingers still gripped tightly at her limb. He was still suspicious, but something within him wavered. The next thing Völur knew, she could feel his fingertips probing her injury, slowly she could feel the tissue knit back together but knew he could not restore her sight._

"...It is not time. You will allow him to live, or I will bring you to the time of Ragnarök. You know I can do it. I know which decisions to change, which actions to erase." The Seer did not bother veiling her threat, her voice had dropped an octave and they could see her long delicate fingers clench in her lap.

"And before you say I won't, remember that you will be killing my only reason for continuing this existence." She added after a slight pause.

"Why are you so loyal, Völur? He would not show you such honour. He never did show you such dignitas, or anyone, bar himself for that matter." It was Thor who spoke. The curiosity that laced his voice was almost sweet. She liked him. He was like a brother to her.

"He is family, and this is not the correct course." Völur tried to stress her point. She was the best prophet, better than Frigg had ever been, and yet they still insisted on defying her on this topic. They had granted her immortality to guide them and yet they were reigned against her at every turn. It was infuriating and frustrating.

"What will happen if we do not keep him alive?" The god of thunder asked the tiny seer. He could see she relaxed an increment, he guessed he had begun asking the correct questions now.

"Many will die in the time to come. He will aid you soon." She couldn't say much more, if she did it would take them down the incorrect route and too much would change. It was all a balancing act in her head, keeping track of the conversation, the memories and the visions. Like treading water, eventually she would drown but she could not do so yet.

_"I have a gift for you." Völur almost heard the smile she knew he wore on his face. She turned to the direction she heard him, only to find Loki had teleported in front of her. As he rested his hands on her knees, he felt her twitch but she no longer jumped._

_"A gift? You didn't have to get me anything." Loki watched her as she spoke. She was an exquisite creature to him. He liked seeing her happy, and if it caused a bit of mischief whilst doing so all the better._

_"I made you a book." His grin broadened. He had 'accidentally' butchered one of Thor's journals to make it. It was perfect, Völur was a bright one, not as bright as him of course but certainly more so than many of the other immortals. He noted she remained silent, waiting for him to continue, her lip quirked into a slight smile._

_"Mortals call it brail. It is designed for people who cannot see. I will teach you." When Loki looked back to his wife, he could see she smiled properly for him. He would not allow her to cover her eyes with him, though they remained always closed, since he had sealed the flesh together perfectly. She should not hide from him, especially now._

_Carefully, he pulled the book from his weathered satchel, and placed it on her lap. He knelt before her as he explained. Excitedly he opened the cover and took her hand, running her fingertips across the metal droplets he had placed painstakingly over Thor's scribbly penmanship._

_"Thank you Gra-Loki." She recalled the slip up, it was a silly one, she knew she had to, this conversation had to take place at some point. Now was a good time, no interruptions for a few hours, among other small details._

_"How long have you known?" He had sounded angry then, his voice hissed and seethed much like her own did when she truly lost her temper. His finger squeezed around her own painfully, making her grimace, though she offered no complaint allowing him to hurt her as he wished for a moment longer._

_"If I didn't, I couldn't save you later..." Loki's grip loosened slightly but he did not reply; instead he waited for her to continue. "I discovered the truth when Odin made me immortal. I had a vision, I saw what would happen if I did not marry you. It must be this way. If I could have done it differently I would have. I did not want to lie to you, you are my friend and brother."_

_"Grandfather." He corrected Völur coldly. His finger allowed hers freedom finally. His fingernails now dug into her cheek as he yanked her head up to watch her carefully._

_"Through Fenrir, yes. I did not know, and by that point we were already married..." Carefully she worked circulation back into her fingers. The small joints clicked in protest after the rough treatment but it was ignored for now._

_"Why now?" He had asked her, she could feel the hurt even through the blackness that encapsulated her. He was the only light she could see, golden and green interwoven, constantly in motion, never ceasing._

_"I cannot answer that, it will change things." It was a reply he had often heard from his grandchild, and knew better than to press her further._

_They had not spoken for a month after that conversation. Völur did not leave their chambers and Loki ran rife, bedding any willing woman who would have him, mortal and immortal alike. She did not stop him, as she had no right to deny him such needs. His wife, after all, could not provide them as she should._

_Things had gone to plan, though. He returned eventually and even deigned to break fast with her the next morning, but for the most part he remained silent. Eating in public had always been difficult for Völur, as she was self conscious of making a mess on her clothes or her skin. Most mornings she would eat in her nightwear to ensure she did not need to change and often-times would avoid eating until the evening meal._

_Her thoughts had wandered as they often did. Another vision had came to her dreams, they seemed never ending and only picked up pace the older she became. Völur's reverie was swiftly broken, the sound of cutlery hitting a dish made her twitch, her attention immediately on the present once more._

_"You are still cross with me." Her voice was quiet but she knew he heard her. Völur could hear Loki shift on his wooden chair and she was certain he was looking at her as well, she felt like she was being watched by something that would eat her._

_"...Yes." A begrudged answer, but at least he was speaking to her._

_"I know you do not trust me, but I am trying to ensure your survival. Well, for as long as possible." Blindly, her fingertips reached out for the table, seeking out the plate to place her own cutlery down. Only when she felt the reassuring coolness of the metallic dish did she feel certain in herself to place them down._

_The silence between them was palpable, Völur knew he needed time but she was an impatient creature, and it was frustrating having to wait for them all to catch up with her. What made this all the worse was she could not just tell them what she knew. Doing so had profound effects on the futures of others, however, never on her own. It was as though she was exempt, or outside of choosing a fate. Völur was unable to see her own future unless it connected with another's, and she did not know all of her own choices and to what they would lead her to personally._

_"I don't care how many women you bed." She had no idea why she was saying this just yet, but it felt correct so going with it seemed like the best option. "But, if you want to live longer you would do well to keep up the illusion of commitment to keeping our marriage. This façade would be very beneficial in a few decades. You need only do one thing, and it is not much. Just when you are finished, sleep in your bed. Do not give them grounds to annul the marriage."_

_Völur knew she had his full attention. Why would she want to keep up the lie? Loki liked lies, and he knew it would irritate some who had such little faith in his abilities. He also knew that some were interested in his wife, wanted her for their own gains, and denying them was almost too delectable to deny himself._

_The next thing Völur heard was the scrape of wood against the smooth flooring. She held still, unsure of what he planned. The next thing she felt was Loki's long fingers tugging at the serviette from her hand, resting in her lap, and dabbing it at the corner of her lip carefully as he spoke._

_"Perhaps tomorrow we should dine in the hall with the others." It was at times like that Völur wished she could see. She had seen his face in visions but the visions were not the same as the here and now. She imagined that mischievous smile on his lips as he said that, and the way it touched the corners of his woodland green eyes._

_She smirked slightly, enjoying the idea of the plan and the effects it was sure to have. Perhaps she had inherited more than she thought from him after all._

The silence in the chamber was so quiet it felt deafening. No one moved, but all their eyes were watching her, and it felt like insects had begun to crawl over her skin. Völur loathed being watched so closely. Often-times it made her feel abnormal, but she was not an alien creature, she was an immortal, a seer; the best in fact. Very few had true appreciation for her talent, because sometimes patience was required.

"You made me immortal for a reason. Why so little faith in my abilities now?" She knew, but the motions must be done, this was dull to her but necessary.

"It is not your abilities we question, it is your motives, Völur." It was only appropriate that Odin spoke this thought aloud.

"My motives are simple: destroy him and I will ensure you pay thrice over, all of you. The fact of the matter is you gain more from saving him than killing him. This is a point in your favour. Either way, they will come, and without my husband you are all doomed." She had not noticed her own posture stiffen as the words tumbled from her lips, she felt like she was in a play and the lines had been inscribed in her psyche.

More silence greeted her, though this time their attention was not on her. Völur knew they were communing mutely, weighing up their options carefully. Most of them were selfish creatures, but that gave her an advantage she immediately pressed. Some were truly craven but they would reveal their cowardice soon enough.

"Would someone direct me to the hallway please? I believe you all require time to come to a consensus." Without further preamble she stood, the palms of her hands rested flat against the hardwood of the table before she straightened herself.

A large hand came to rest on her forearm, allowing her to keep her control but still offer guidance to her when needed. Völur's free hand rested atop it, leeching some warmth as they walked. She heard the door as it opened and before she knew it she had left the oppression that lingered within that chamber.

"Thank you, Thor." She smiled as she watched the lightning like aura. She hadn't needed to see it to know, he always seemed to smell like the air just before a shower of rain was about to begin.

"Would you like a chair to sit?" Völur's smile broadened, he was an attentive brother but managed to not make her feel like an invalid or incapable of doing something for herself.

"Please. I have a feeling I will be here awhile."

"A feeling? Or do you know?" Völur grinned at the question but did not answer him. Before she knew it she had been directed to a bench close by and Thor took his leave.

No one disturbed the blind woman. Some were unnerved by her, others truly feared her and rightly so. One day she would dismantle this place and she was doing so, pebble by pebble, all of them blissfully ignorant of her. Each debate she won was a victory in trust and the more trust she cultivated the securer her position became.

Hours passed her by, it was a dull way to spend her time, she had been looking forward to playing but knew it would never happen. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she did nothing at all. Then she came back to her senses and decided that was a stupid thing to do if she wanted her own way.

Völur was about to call the hope of not wasting an entire night a lost cause when she heard the large doors creak open. She knew it was them, not so much from foresight but there was a purposeful determination behind it, a sense that had almost no logic to it but could only be described as intuitive instinct.

Völur stood so quickly she almost staggered over her own legs, she caught herself on the bench's ornately woven armrest before she toppled. The Seer made the best she could of the stumble, being without sight had drawbacks such as this.

"We decided to follow your guidance." Frigg spoke as she righted herself, her tone mocking without even trying. Völur wanted nothing more than to kill her for that, she deserved nothing less.

"I am most heartened you all came to an accord." She replied with as much courtesy as she could muster. They didn't stop to acknowledge her any further. Thor stopped for a moment handing her the case she had left upon the table.

When she was finally alone, Völur dragged herself through time. It took a moment for her to find the correct moment, drawing on her energy she ripped through to where she wanted to go. She knew it was there, its existence was searing at the edges of this world, it was not meant to be there and she struggled to maintain the portal but it lasted long enough for her to step through.

It was far gentler than the summoning. She could actually breathe, and it was akin to stepping through a doorway from one existence to the next. Though she had to fight for every inch she tore to make it, the results were most useful, especially if she had somewhere she needed to be.

"Took your time." He was not in a good mood today it seemed. From nowhere her case was gone, and she cursed internally. It must have burnt as she passed through. The portals could be unpredictably at times.

"Persuasion has a tendency to." She intoned in a bored manner. Völur felt his fingers as he gripped at her arm, directing her where she could sit. His skin felt colder than her own but she did not comment to him. When she was finally sat she felt him stand over her, watching. Loki said nothing, he crouched and blindly felt for the braid at her back, pulling it loose and pulling the material from her face.

"You don't need to hide from me." Völur didn't respond, she knew he hated her wearing it and did not wish to argue. She got the sense he liked looking at his own handy work. She didn't know what it looked like but Thor reassured her there was no serious scarring when she was younger.

"I'm going to take the liberty of assuming you were successful." As he spoke she heard him move away for a moment, his steps did not take him far before he came back again.

"So little faith." Völur looked up at the direction his voice came from, she couldn't stop the smile. "I would have stayed as long as it took." As she spoke Loki toyed with the tips of her wavy hair, something he had not done in many years.

"You can be quite single-minded." He was more amused now, she could tell by the slight inflection in his voice.

"You are most welcome." His body heat was the only way she could tell he was there, something was blocking her abilities here, idly her mind hoped she could leave, if not she would be stuck there until Thor freed them.

With little thought Völur's head rested on his shoulder. He did not stop her and for once she was grateful for the small affection he gave her, often they were few and far between. There was no other physical contact but he had given her more than he normally did.

"He will come soon, he has no alternatives now, I made sure of that." Völur was pleased, all was going as she foresaw. None of them saw what she had planned, Loki was an obvious one to mistrust but they would eventually know where her loyalties lay.


End file.
